Hermione's sons
by Fearless Lioness
Summary: Hermione's two sons drop by to try and fix things which have gone wrong in the future. But when your sons are the same age as you are and their fathers not quite the man of your dreams, things are bound to get a little chaotic. HD HS
1. Chapter 1

****

HP: Hermione's Sons challange  
for those who are both fans of dm/hg and ss/hg.

Hermione's two sons come to the past to alter fate at the possible cost to their existence.  
-one fathered by Draco Malfoy the other by Severus Snape.  
-neither father is dead (nor is hg for that matter) at the birth of the other's son and must have lived long enough for the sons to have memories of them. (not dead before say 12 years of age)  
-figure a way for to have had both children without any large animosities between the parties  
- no force or unwanted couplings (ie no rape, imperious, polyjuice, strange laws.)  
-sons grow up together and are very close  
-neither is in gryffindor and one should be a hufflepuff.  
- they are 1.7-4.0 yrs apart.  
- when they enter the past the eldest is no older than 23 and the youngest is no younger than 15.  
- i rather would like them to come into the past preferably when the trio is still in school therefore you have the awkwardness of student/teacher and gryffindor/slytherin and all parents are thus in the vicinity of each other though the story could progress into the time when they have graduated.  
-- thus it would be interesting to see the boys observing their parents in the school situation when obviously neither's parents have a relationship forming.  
- if they inform someone of their true nature it can not be dumbledore. the only possibilities are remus, arthur, one of the elder weasley sons, or lucius. (if you think you have someone that isnt listed that you think might be acceptable ask. for example i might give you nott with good reason but never tonks or mcgonagall.)  
-otherwise id like to see Draco be the first of the parents to find out. thus you have his disbelief of becoming involved with hg but even more so that she had a son also with snape in such a close age range.

mainly the story would be told through the eyes of the sons. you'd have flashbacks and reverences referring to how they grew up, how the two brothers came to be, and what has occurred for them to alter the past and their possible existence. you would have their observances of their parents and friends and how in turn they treat those around them.  
i guess it would be likely that there would always be this sadness and knowing surrounding them.  
good luck.-

Hermione's Sons

Hogswarts at night was never quiet.

Not that the Argus Filch didn't try to keep it relatively silent, but with ghosts wailing around the echoing corridors, complaining about the lack of lighting and students wandering around, grappling each others into little dark corners in turn complaining about too much lighting, it was bound to get a bit nosy.

And don't even mention the teachers, it was as if they wanted to make his job harder.

The amount of times, he'd seen Snape shouting at other teachers for no apparent reason, his face going crimson as blood flushed his translucent checks. And he couldn't count all those times he'd heard Mrs Norris scream as Dumbledore _accidentally _stood on her. Maybe because he couldn't count past 20, or because Dumbledore was full-filling every students' fantasy of kicking that skinny little beast. Every single student.

But these little bangs and screams weren't enough to make him shy away from his duties. He'd dealt with this sort of thing for years, so mumbling and cursing he hobbled down the corridors, ready to tackle anything.

Anything but that.

The sound that pierced through the velvet darkness of the night, ripping it violently to scream, it seemed to Filch, like a banshee, the noise doubling and echoing, to become a wave of sound that swept him right off his feet.

"What the bloody hell is that" he wheezed staring up at the vivid outline of wind that bolted and twinned past him carrying paper and pens galore, the noise soon followed the wind and the agonising screeches subsides till there was just a low hiss that sent shivers up his grouchy old back.

Half crawling half slithering, he scurried round the corner gripping the wall with greasy fingers, he peered into the darkness. Yes he was ready, ready for almost everything.

"What do you think your doing!"

"Me? You promised you'd take me with you"

"Well guess bleedin' what! I lied"

Yes, everything. Everything but this.

Two tall thin shadows were standing whispering in hot little voices to one another, their faces dimly illuminated by the massive spiral of blue and red lights that was twisting like water, suspended behind them. Suddenly it groaned and snapped and a spider web of power sent both of them and Filch to the floor before it disappeared leaving pages of 'Hogwarts: a history' floating down to the frosty ground.

"Great, just frigging great!"

"Hmm. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were being sarcastic"

There was a muffled thump that sounded suspiciously like that one someone being knocked around the head, by a very angry troll….or older brother.

"Knock it off, I might get Brain damage"

Another thump sounded.

"Hey! Brain damage! Didn't you hear"

"Oh I heard you." snarled the second voice "but you don't have any brain to damage. And hitting you is so much fun"

"Just wait till I tell mum about this" grumbled the slightly smaller figure, watching the other stride off.

"Coming or are you going to stand around like an idiot, Blake"

"Why me?" sighed Blake, throwing his hands in the air in dissatisfaction. Snapping at each other the brothers grew small in the distance and shadows of Hogwarts, leaving Argus Filch still curled up on the floor, his eyes popping open and tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Yes he was ready for everything.

Everything but _that._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day.

He cradled his throbbing hand gingerly, staring at the slytherin common room, with seething silver eyes. Orbs of burning mercury that stared out from the shadows, yes, he was having a very bad day.

Breakfast hadn't even been served yet and, all the pale sixteen year old wanted to do was curl up and die. Or maybe just sleep, in truth Draco really didn't want to die, he just wanted to get as far away from Hogwarts and Potty Potter as humanly or maybe physically possibly. He didn't care really.

"Malfoy" Crabbe's slurred words was enough to send the boy bashing his head against the cold wall he was leaning against. But he resisted the urge to crack open his skull, he didn't want to get his hair messed up. Why couldn't the floor just swallow him whole, or maybe swallow Crabbe and leave Draco to sulk…skulk in the darkness of the room.

"Err, Draco"

Sighing he resigned himself to his fate and stepped casually out the shadows, sending the great mass of fat, blubber and water that was Crabbe jumping into the air.

"Breakfast is ready" he said stupidly, his droning voice sending vibrations through the floor. Oaf.

Memo to self, must find smarter friends. Draco thought following the much, much, much larger boy out the common room.

Or he tried to. Something small and angry launched itself at the pale sixteen years old, sending him crashing to the floor. Draco felt his head crack sharply and painfully against the cold flags of stone. Jesus, you would have thought they would have installed central heating by now. Grunting in pain, he looked into strangely familiar pale eyes, before the world went black.

"_and that's for leaving mum!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz review


	2. I like peas

I Like Peas...

"I can't believe it. I mean I knew you were an idiot, but this is just suicidal, are you trying to kill us…."

"It was an accident, I ran into him. And will you stop trying to tell me off, you sound constipated"

"That's Draco Malfoy." there was a heavy pause. "You really fell out the stupid tree didn't you?"

It was very much like birds.

Birds twittering in his head. Albeit annoying birds whom, had no doubt caused the splitting headache he was now experiencing and birds whom he wanted very much to be squashed by a falling piano.

But birds never the less.

"Look he awake"

"Go away" Draco moaned sluggishly, rolling over to flash the twittering birds his unmarked back (unlike his beautiful, beautiful face, which he could feel was sore and swollen). Their shinning eyes blurred in his vision as he pressed his face into the harsh pillows of the hospital ward.

"Yep, its him."

"Draco…"

Hands gripped his shoulders, shaking him violently. Dear god, didn't they realize he was recovering from an awful injury which could have dreadfully disfigured him! "Draco… We have to talk to you"

"Malfoy" he mumbled unconsciously, swatting the hands away from his face, not birds…flies.

"Will you wake up" the shove that accompanied the anger laced words was strong enough to send him tumbling out of bed, yet again hitting his agonising head against the floor. _Not the face _was his first thought, that was followed by _They can't do that…my father…_

"Now who's trying to kill people" the smug little voice sounded in the silence that followed. Draco gingerly got to his feet, pushing his white- blonde hair out of his eyes. To his utter disgust he found it plastered to his scalp with dried blood and ruffled worse than Grangers in a heat wave.

"I don't believe it" he growled, trying desperately to run his fingers through the knots that had somehow had been inflicted on him. This really was a very, very bad day. First his dignity now his hair!

Glowering he turned to the two boys, both slumped on chairs. "And who are you?" he demanded.

"Blake and Damien Gr.."

The boy was silenced by the sharp jab the older one gave him between the ribs.

"Why are you hitting me?" the pale eyed boy asked stupidly.

"shut up…" the other, hissed out the corner of his mouth.

Draco frowned, throwing back his hair in contempt, but in a graceful "because I'm worth it" kind of way. He should defiantly consider going on television, he'd make a fortune for L'Oreal.

"You look familiar do I know you"

"yes, sort of….or you will… kind of" The younger boy trailed of, looking puzzled. Idiot.

"What house are you in?" Malfoy questioned, slumping back onto the hospital bed.

"Hufflepuff" said Blake cheerfully, pushing his rather curly hair out his face. No bloody Hufflepuff hit like that!…. Oh god he'd just been beaten up by a Hufflepuff, a stupid one, whom must have been dropped, repeatedly, on his head at birth and was smaller than a first year.

This had to be the worse, most embarrassing day of Draco's life. He found he couldn't think of an insult to throw at the two boys that wouldn't end in him throwing a tantrum on the hospital floor, kicking his feet and screaming bloody murder.

So he settled for glaring. Yep, that was easy; glaring.

"Are you ok, you look like your about to be sick"

Ok, he was going to start screaming any minute now….

"Ignore him, he's on medication."

Blake looked almost offended as his older brother went on.

"We not really from here and despite beating you into a whimpering ball of mush…"

"Ok, ok lets not exaggerate" Draco hissed crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip sulky.

"..we don't actually want to hurt you"

"Well that makes me feel so much better" Draco mumbled dryly, settling for being sarcastic since the glaring wasn't working and the pouting was… well, it was pathetic.

"Who are you two anyway" he demanded.

"Haven't we done this already?" asked Blake tartly, almost smiling pleasantly. "We're here to watch over you and make sure you don't do anything utterly stupid and spineless."

"You've defiantly got the tactful thing working for you, Blake" Damien said dryly, remembering now why he hadn't wanted him to come. But there again, Draco was just a little bit self-obsessed and oblivious, maybe they would balance each other's faults out.

Draco resisted the urge to let his bottom lip wobble, he crossed his arms and stared at the youths. "I don't like you, go away" he said, rolling over to show them his back.

As if that would make them go away. Damien stared at his motionless figure in disgust.

"For god's sake Ronald!" The shrill cry that echoed through the hospital made Blake spin around wide eyed, looking very guilty. Almost he had heard it a lot.

"I think you should scold him later, Hermione" a rather flat voice said, "when he has full use of his tongue"

"Well maybe he should have thought of that before, he decided to drink a potion of questionable appearance and which smelt like a dead skunk …." the grating voice stopped as they came into view. The red headed boy in question was balanced precariously against a shorter black haired youth, who was trying to hobble along as the lanky frame of his friend dragged behind him.

All three griffendors sent seething glares at Malfoy, who was too busy trying to brush his hair with his fingers to notice or care.

"Hi"

Before Damien could stop him. Blake had disappeared and was hovering, grinning, in front of three very scared looking Gryffindors.

"So…. You're Harry Potter right?" He had a grin so wicked, Damien was sure Voldermort was green with envy somewhere.

"err… yes" The dark haired youth was staring at Blake as if he was the reincarnation of all evil.

Which wasn't really that far from the truth.

"So, Harry…."

"Blake!"

Damien unlike his brother was a very tactful and discrete person, that's why he managed to control his evil little brother now- in other words he threw a bedpan at his head.

Hermione stared at him in a _I-think-you're-on-drugs _way.

"ignore him… we're transfer students, he's not used to being around people"

"Well that explains it!" Draco sneered,

Hermione gave malfoy a _death-come-swiftly _glare, before helping Blake to his feet, the pale haired boy beamed up at her, he looked almost normal…if it wasn't for the fact that one of his eyes kept sliding away unfocused, rolling to stare at his shoes, and his smile was becoming a grin that Luna would have happily supported.

"I like peas…."

"Oh dear"

"He'll be fine, he has a very thick skull" Said Damien offhandedly, pushing his dark curling hair out his face.

"Right Mister Malfoy you can go, every thing is mended" Madam Pompfrey came bustling in, a whirl of heavy robes and fly away hair. "Back so soon," she asked, smiling happily at the golden trio plus Blake who was now trying to listen to the carpet's heartbeat.

Draco got up a sour expression on his face, his fingers still coiled into his pink tinted hair.

"nice hair Malfoy" murmured Harry, sniggering.

"You weedy little…"

"hmm" Madam Pompfrey waved her hand at the door, watching passively as Draco stormed out, cursing about the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him.

Damien paused, watching Blake, "m…Hermione will you take care of him for a second."

"well actually.."

"Thanks" he interrupted, trying to pat her shoulder… and missing

Before followed the blonde Slytherin who was now literally howling in the corridor, they could see him jumping angrily up and down, his silhouette blurring in the glass.

"I like peas….."

Blake had now given up on the floor and was trying to eat Madam Pompfrey's robes.

The woman stared down at him wide eyed, "I really hope there's something wrong about him" she told them flatly.

Harry shrugged indifferently, "I haven't really noticed."

* * *

_Sorry, It has been so long since the first chapter._

_in this fic-HBP never happened, (i sure none of youguessed that...)_

_please review_


End file.
